


For you.

by Akitanuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, M/M, Oneshot, Reunions, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitanuki/pseuds/Akitanuki
Summary: To you who has the brightest smile,To live and survive is what I wished,Tell me why did you give up?Tell me why did you choose death?Till the end of this life the answer remain unknown.Till the second chance given if it exists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! At first I plan for this story to be series but now, i dont know. I wrote this using my phone, so there is alot of errors! Imma sorry. Hope you enjoy this fic!

At that time, the rain pours heavily to the earth. The began to soaked wet with the droplets from the sky and also from the peoples around it. Some evaporated into gases but some just remaind on the groud. Everything around him are bathed with blood including the one in his arms. He tried to shake him slowly and held him tight, calling for his name but nothing came out. He doesnt know whether the water that dropped from his face is the rain or his tears.

His one hand placed on his fallen comrade's cheek and once again, he tried calling for his name.

"Eren." Levi called.

Eren groaned. However, slowly he revealed his eyes, looking at Levi. "Captain."

Levi just stared at the teal orbs and began to question with agony. "Eren, did you do it?" He asked.

Eren remain silent. The truth is, this cruel world is just too much for him. He wished more than anything to die after seeing all his comrades stop breathing. If he sees his most beloved to died right in front of him just like his friends, he couldnt bear it. So, instead of just watching, he sacrificed himself even if he knows Levi can survive the damage.

"I... I dont know." he answered, breath in and breath out slowly. "My body just moved on they own. I just... dont want to see you die."

Silently, Levi clenched his other hand, holding Eren tightly and placed his forehead against his. All he wants is to just cry. All of their comrades has already fallen in this last battle against those gigantic creature. None of them survived. Both of the titans and his friends. Then, a warm hand reached to his cheek and when he opened his eyes, he saw those beautiful bright eyes gazing at him.

"Captain, do you believe in reincarnation?" Eren asked along with a small smile. "If we were to be reincarnated, i want to meet you again. I want to meet everyone again..."

"and live normally just like normal peoples without those shitty titans." Levi continued for him. He knows with his Ackerman blood, he is sure he will remember everything about this day just like his previous reincarnation. So, he held and promised to himself that he wanted to remember this day and fulfil this promise one day.

"If we were to reincarnated, I will find you, Levi. I promise." Eren whispered which made Levi's hand clenching more tightly and lightly kisses Eren's forehead.

"Okay. Dont ever forget about it, brat." Levi murmured.

Eren began to smile again and he wanted to continue talking to his beloved but his body is hurting all over and tired. His eyes began to close slowly even though he tried his best to stay awake but he just couldnt do it. He couldnt fight it and he knows that his time is up.

In that few seconds, the hand that reached to Levi's cheek dropped on the ground and the warmth brgan to fade into cold and freezing feel. Levi's body began to shivering and tears that refuses to came out began to flow just like the rain on his face. He began to remember all the times they had been together but now, everything has turned into memories that cant be turn back.

The death of his comrades also engraved in his heart and the promise that he wanted to be fulfil. He slowly placed Eren's cold body on the ground as he knows he has a job to do. He needs to make sure that all the shifter ability and the titan will never rise again in this world.

Levi slowly stand up and looked up at the dark sky before turning to Eren with a tearful face. He knows what just happened. He knows Eren choose death but why? They are winning, so why? Isnt it fine if just two of them remain? However, that is no longer a path for Levi. So, he began to walk even if the ground is filled with red-blood river.

To you who has the brightest smile,  
To live and survive is what I wished,  
Tell me why did you give up?  
Tell me why did you choose death?  
Till the end of this life the answer remain unknown.  
Till the second chance given if it exists.

 

 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
"Liar."

He heard a voice crying inside the darkness. Changing from walking to running, he brgan to chase toward the voice. He crying voice is in a deep sadness. The voice sounds so familiar but he couldnt recall who it belong to. All he knows now, he needs to search for the sources of the voice and make the crying stop but he couldnt find it. He is running aimlessly in the darkness.

"Liar, Liar."

The voice cried again and again. Suddenly he saw a black cat running and a bird flying appear and faded. He is confused and doesnt understand what is happening. Then, he saw a child. A small child hugging his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. He want to know who the child is. He need to know who is this child. The reason is the child looked very familiar to him

He began to walk to the child carefully to seek the child face but when the child looked up to him, he still couldnt recall the name of this child which made him dread.

The child cried again and sadly speak up.

"Eren, you are a liar!"

Eren sat up on his bed. Sweats rolls all over his body and he is gasping for air. His mind is a mess. He wanted to recall the dream but he just cant. Everything is blank in his mind. He continues trying to remember but then, he heard his phone ringing.

Eren groaned and reaches his phone. After seeing the caller's name, he touches the answer button. "EREN! Where are you? The meeting is less than an 30 minutes! You should be here by now!" Armin yelled from his phone.

Turning to the clock, he cursed himself. "Shit. I'm gonna get ready soon." Eren answered and rush to the bathroom after saying thanks and bye to Armin.

The meeting is really important to him and to them as well. No, it is not a business meeting. It is a group of friends meeting. Or you could call it as internet friends meeting. Its kind of amazing or a miracle they able to meet again. Their last meeting was like hundred of years ago where the titan still exist but now, there is no more of those naked shits.

This world become less cruel than before. They no longer need to bet their life and their mundane days are peaceful without a single drop of blood. Its truly amazing that they able to meet again in another life. Almost all of the meeting attendance are their old comrades. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Erwin, Hanji and many more even his most beloved, Levi is coming.

Levi isnt one of his internet friends. Hanji the one that found him. Or more to pick him up at the street. Hanji and Erwin hace been taking care of him ever since. They also told that Levi remembers. Everyone remembers. In this another life they are reincarnated and reunited.

Eren already saw some photo Hanji post to him of Levi. Levi looked younger and he still our adorable chibi. Levi is probably the same age as him or younger. They didnt know how old is Levi because Levi told them, since birth, he has gone through many hardships and run aways. From who is remain unknown and mystery.

Eren and Levi never able to chat with each other but today is the day. The day where they will reunite again.

Finally, Eren already completed his task of cleaning and clothing. So, now he is driving and slowly recall from his last memories of giving up and choosing death instead of fighting. He absolutely regret it, leaving Levi alone. However, this time it will be different. Even if titan where to appear again, he wont take the same path as his previous life. He will stand by Levi's side until the end.

When Eren reached the promised place, the first one he saw is him. Yes, he is shorter and younger than before but he is beautiful just like he remembered. In that once second, their eyes meet and its as if the world began to stop. Both of then smiled to each other as their steps began to closeup their distance.

To you who always protecting me,  
To return to that time is what I wished.  
The time where I have given up,  
The time where I choose death.  
Today we are given one more chance.  
Today we will reunited once again.

  
This time will fight and stand,  
This time I will protect you,  
This time I will always stay by your side.

 


End file.
